


it was always you

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, Music, sherlock fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanmix for the progression of John to Sherlock and Sherlock to John, from ASiP to TEH</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was always you

  1. All These Things I’ve Done – The Killers
  2. Into Temptation – Crowded House
  3. My Beloved Monster – Eels
  4. Landslide – Fleetwood Mac
  5. Now I’m All Messed Up – Tegan and Sara
  6. The Cruel One – Gold Motel
  7. Ghosts We Knew – Mumford and Sons
  8. Laura Palmer – Bastille
  9. Falling – Florence + the Machine
  10. Everybody Hurts – R.E.M.
  11. Swallowed in the Sea – Coldplay
  12. You Found Me – The Fray
  13. The Draw – Bastille
  14. Trembling Hands – The Temper Trap



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/it-was-always-you) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgcYGdtxwxv_1rQjwnDwirSN)

 


End file.
